


Teenage porn collection

by livvy_luu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Blow Jobs, First Night, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_luu/pseuds/livvy_luu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens When John stumbles upon Sherlock's wank material in his bedroom at his childhood home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage porn collection

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a head canon of mine for ages, I always love this idea of John finding some naughty mags in Sherlock's old room.
> 
> I hope it's okay I've been putting off writing a sex scene because I've read some pretty awesome smut!! and know mine will not be up to that level. But I hope it's tolerable!!

“I’m very sorry John we’re having the guest room decorated so we've put you in Sherlock’s room.” Mrs Holmes the sweetest woman John has ever met led him up the stairs to his best friends bedroom. “It’s not a problem at all, Mrs Holmes honestly. As long as there is a pillow and a duvet I'm quite happy sleeping anywhere.” He beamed. “Well it’s how Sherlock left it after he left for university. So I should scan under the bed for any forgotten experiments when I was cleaning it out when he was 19, goodness the mould I found!” Sherlock’s bedroom is located at the back of the Holmes family cottage. John is more than prepared for what monstrosities have been forgotten in the childhood bedroom. As Mrs Holmes Opens the bedroom door and leaves the blogger to sort himself out, John cannot contain his smile the last time he were at the cottage he was a little preoccupied to be able to snoop around Sherlock’s room (memories of Mary are getting a little more bearable for John). Sherlock’s room much like his room at baker street is pristine everything seems to have its place and is not allowed to move. Antique wooden desk is by the window which looks out onto the garden and the countryside beyond it, John admires the view for a moment when he spots chicken writing on the window ledge, obviously young Sherlock couldn't be bothered to walk the two paces to the desk to retrieve paper. The thought of a young Sherlock causes John to warm up all inside. As he walks around the small room inspecting test tubes and books. As he dumps his bag on the single bed he notices a black eye patch on the bedpost, John takes the risk to look under the bed and he finds the rest of the pirate set, a hat and a wooden sword. he pulls the sword from under the best and chuckles to himself. On the chest of draws is a photo frame which catches John’s attention. It is a photo of a 10 year old Sherlock on the beach dressed in a pirate had and swimming trunks he is chasing a young puppy. The picture is a true example of innocence, and as John picks up the frame he is able to see a teenage Mycroft Holmes standing with his arms crossed and is clearly not amused at Sherlock having fun. John can’t help but allow the laugher to irrupt within him, It was always hard for John to imagine Sherlock being a child but with the picture in front of him, he can’t imagine Sherlock being a child like Mycroft was. Sherlock has always had passion and fire within him.

“What are you laughing at?” an all too familiar baritone voice drifts through the bedroom and John turns with picture still in hand to meet his best friend and the man who is the centre of his world. “I'm just imagining you playing pirates on the beach and dragging Mycroft in to play with you.” Sherlock strides over to John’s side to inspect the photo a deep blush starts to form on his cheeks and John didn't think he could fall a little more in love with the man. If only he could reach over and kiss the blush away. A small smile forms on the detective’s lips as he takes the photo from John’s hands “I did allow him to take part, I gave him the lovely roles within my games, I believe in this instance” Marble finger delicately points at the slightly podgy Mycroft “he is a Captain of the vessel HMS Endeavour and I've captured the ship.” Sherlock’s smile grows wider as memories come flooding back. John cannot take his eyes away, now that everything has finally been resolved and it is just the two of them again Sherlock has slowly begun to be more open with John, allowing his Mask of ice to melt away as time wears on. He no longer complains if John put the television on, and in many instance they would be sitting on the sofa in the flat and John could swear that Sherlock would slowly gravitate to him and by the end of the film on a number of occasions Sherlock has fallen asleep with his head on John’s shoulder. John would yearn in these quiet moments praying that one day he would be able to wake up the man with a caress of the cheek.  
Sherlock places the frame back on the chest of draws. “Right I shall leave you to get some rest, there’s no rush for us to leave tomorrow, my father would like to cook us breakfast before, and then take us to the station. I can’t believe we missed the last train to London!” Sherlock closes the bedroom door as he talks. John shakes his head as he begins to undress.

****

The last time John checked the time was 3:30 am, and he is yet to surrender to the bliss of sleep, with a frustrated groan and with one arm covering his eyes and the other reaching out to the bedside lamp he finally sits up. John heads over to the bookshelf, maybe some dull reading will get him to sleep. The shelf is packed to the brim and the books are tightly packed together. A medical journal catches his eye and it is a struggle to remove from the shelf as it finally gave two more books tumbled to the floor “shit” John mumbles as he kneels to the floor to pick up the fallen books. When he finally looks down it wasn't just two hard back journals that fell but three old magazines. Picking one of them whatever little tiredness John had it was all gone, his brain had gone into over drive. The three magazines are porn!! A little giggle escapes John god, what a crap hiding place! As he flicks through one of them some of the pages are dogged eared…clearly Sherlock had favourite porn stars. One of the images that is bookmarked is of two naked men, with the brunette straddling the lap of the blond. The blond is covered in hair while the other is like marble and John cannot help but allow his mind to wonder to the idea of it being him and Sherlock.-

 

“John!” from behind his back a whisper filled with rage. When had Sherlock come in!? With one swift movement the magazines are swept from the floor and the bloggers hands and Sherlock is out of the room in seconds. John slowly gets up and heads to the door. Discussing personal thoughts has never been his thing but he does not want Sherlock to shut him out once again. John must confess he has never been as open with Sherlock as Sherlock is being with him at the moment and maybe this is the opportunity to force him to. He knocks lightly at Mycroft’s room before slowly opening the door “Sherlock?” He whispers, the detective is sitting on the bed with his back to the door and his head buried in his hands. John slowly walks over to sit next to his best friend, the pressure of the bed moving causes Sherlock to look over to John before a humourless laugh escape his throat. “What John? Yes they are mine, yes I do like it, if you have come his to embarrass me further contrary to popular belief I do not enjoy being taunted.” His final words are spoken to the floor and he places his head back in his hands. As John looks at the other man his heart breaks, why would he ever think he would taunt him? With one final deep breath he gets up, Sherlock looks up to see and with the open opportunity John finally thinks fuck it and slowly climbs on to the double bed to straddle Sherlock like in the picture he saw and wrapping his arms around the porcelain neck, the ever changing seasons of Sherlock’s eyes look up at John in confusion. John stops momentarily he is begging the detective to say yes to his unanswered plea of intimacy. With a minuet nod John lets out a desperate groan before leaning down to close the gap with his lips. The kiss is delicate with Sherlock being nothing but a warm wall at that moment, slowly processing what's going on, after a few moments Sherlock leans away and John worries that his risk has not been a success. Sherlock reaches up and cups John’s face, which John leans into and places his own hand on top of the Detectives and squeezes. “You said you weren't gay” the statement his so quiet almost as if Sherlock does not want John to remember what he had said all those years ago.

It’s true John had said he wasn't gay and he lets out a small huff of a laugh before leaning down to place his forehead on Sherlock’s “I'm not gay.” His kisses Sherlock with much more force and bites Sherlock’s bottom lip and Sherlock opens his mouth to the onslaught of John’s tongue A deep moan escapes Sherlock as he pulls John forward and feeling the intense heat of John’s back only being blocked by a thin t shirt, He slides his hands down and tugs at the hem of John’s Shirt. John reluctantly breaks their kiss and admires Sherlock’s swollen lips. He takes his shirt off in one swift movement “I'm Bisexual.” Sherlock lets out a deep chuckle, John reaches down to remove Sherlock’s own Pyjama top, with both Shirts thrown to the floor Sherlock takes this opportunity to admire the chest of John before finally moving forward to place wet kisses all over his abdomen. “Why don’t we recreate that picture I liked in the magazine, hhmmm?” John gets off of Sherlock which is mean with a disappointed moan from the detective and heads out the door, “Where are you going?!” 

“Back to your room, no offence I don’t really want to ravage you on your brother’s bed.” Sherlock can see the not too subtle tent forming in his blogger's boxers and his mouth waters at the mere sight. The detective is up in a flash and stand in the door frame of his old room looking at the muscular back of his lover? Yes lover? John turns round and meets his eyes and the look Sherlock is met with is pure hunger, and in one swift movement Sherlock has the man sat up by the headboard of his bed and his straddling the blond man’s hips. The kiss is hot and desperate and Sherlock is allowed invitation to taste John’s mouth it tastes of nothing but John and by god it’s like ambrosia of the gods as he moves closes their clothes cocks brush together causing a deep and desperate moan to escape each of the men’s mouth. Finally opening his eyes Sherlock looks into the deep blue of John’s “John, please?” He doesn't even know what he is begging for but whatever it is John says yes. Sherlock begins consuming the warm neck of his blogger, licking the heat of his throat on his neck He kisses the patch knowing that when he’s done John will have a mark that was caused by him and him alone. He slowly makes his way down the expanse of John’s chest stroking his cheeks along the golden chest hairs. He finally reaches the waist band of Johns boxers and with both hands he yanks them down John’s legs, he would prefer to rip them off but he doesn't think John would appreciate that. “Oh god Sherlock, you don’t- you don’t have to do this” John’s whisper is filled with desperation and his arm is covering his eyes. Sherlock however barely acknowledges this he is too focused on the stunning and almost impossible cock in front of him. He always knew John was well hung but to finally get to see it this close up and oh god Sherlock has never felt so hard, Sherlock moves his hips ever so slightly and the friction from his boxers causes pulses of pleasure to take over his body. 

“Oh John, but I do. I want you to keep your eyes on me, just thinking of you watching every movement of my lips is making me going a little insane” He smirks and before John can say anything Sherlock wraps his wet lips round John’s colossal and a deep moan vibrates through John. Sherlock looks up to see that John is indeed watching him, biting his fist to stop him from making too much niose. Sherlock releases John’s cock with one last loud suck, he starts to dusting John’s thigh with light kisses, he buries his nose in at the between John’s thigh and cock and takes a deep breath and the smell is all that makes John Sherlock is dizzy with lust, he holds John’s cock at the base and licks the whole length causing John to arch his back, Sherlock can tell he will not last long and neither does Sherlock. He takes John in all at once and begins pumping, he starts to play with John’s bollocks and loud moan fills the room, Sherlock smiles around the cock proud that he is the cause of that noise. His jaw begins to hurt and Sherlock can fill dribble down his chin and it’s never felt so good. “Sher- Sherlock” John pants as a hast warning. The detective takes the warning and takes in the whole of John, causing him to gag a little but then the warm pulse of John’s cum hits the back of his throat and it’s bliss. Sherlock slowly pulse away making sure to squeeze John of all his pleasure, the last pulse of John’s cock escapes Sherlock’s mouth drips down his chin. The detective kneels up and is met with a content John heavy panting and slowly his eyes open, beckoning Sherlock back to his lips, Sherlock complies and their kiss his heavy and uncoordinated, John licks away at Sherlock’s chin as he begins to make his way done Sherlock’s body. “that was incredible Sherlock, I hope I can return the favour.” John takes Sherlock’s left nipple in his mouth and kisses and sucks at the puckered skin. With both hands John pulls Sherlock’s boxers off and the detective lifts his hips to help. John stops moves his attention from Sherlock’s nipple and looks at his cock, leaking pre cum and desperate for relief, and a marvel all the same. John cannot wait to have his lips wrapped around it. He touches Sherlock and his cock feels like it’s on fire. He wraps his hand around the long thin length and moves up to cover the head and cover his hand in pre cum, as he moves his hand back down a low moan comes from the detective’s mouth. John moves his slicked hand up to Sherlock’s mouth who takes his fingers in mouth, once satisfied John takes his hand out of his new lover’s mouth and crawls back up to kiss Sherlock once more. With both his hands he begins to massage Sherlock’s Arse, so soft and so plump in his hand. Lifting Sherlock’s hips a little John knees before Sherlock he presses a wet kiss on each cheek, he kisses Sherlock’s hole and Sherlock lets out a loud cry “Shhh shh shhh Sherlock, don’t want to wake the whole house.” John returns to his prize and pushes his tongue into Sherlock, and that’s all it took and the detective’s mind went blank he pulsed all over his own chest, John takes the pulsing cock in his hand as he keeps licking his lovers hole making the pleasure last for as long as possible, Sherlock’s body goes lax and John finally removes his tongue and makes his way back up the marble body, as he moved over the chest he licked up all of Sherlock’s cum like a cat with cream before finally placing a deep kiss filled with promises of a next time. The men lie in silence as Sherlock wiggles his way in John’s arms to lean of his chest and John picks the duvet off the floor and places on themselves, he kisses Sherlock on the head and he feels a light caress on his arm “I am so in love with you Sherlock.” He doesn't care his just declared his love it’s been too many years, too much time has already been lost. He feels Sherlock move in his arms pressing his whole body closer to John “You are my world John.” 

“Just wait till we get back home, we won’t be leaving the house until I am done with you.” 

“I hope that’s a promise.” Sherlock places a light kiss on John’s ribs before they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
